Aladdin argues with Ansem
At King Aladdin's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Aladdin was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. Ansem was also with him, but he was busy eating. Aladdin then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the fourteen years are almost over, and, supposedly, Eris' curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been fourteen years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Ansem, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Aladdin. Aladdin sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Ansem." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Ansem, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Ansem. Then he looked at Aladdin and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Ansem, trying to cheer his friend up. Aladdin shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Ansem, but after fourteen years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Ansem. And he clapped his hands. A dog ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The dog was a tall, slender, gangly (yet handsome) black one with a cream muzzle, a couple pairs of whiskers, a couple front teeth, 3 thin hairs on his head, long ears with a couple small pairs of hair on their ends, and a black nose, wearing white gloves, a green marrowbone-like fedora with a black band, a white shirt with a red vest over it, a black ribbon, a blue apron, dark gray pants, and black shoes. His name was Goofy, Ansem's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for fourteen years." said Ansem. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Aladdin. Yet, he was unaware that Goofy managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Ansem. Aladdin finally smiled and said, "Right, Ansem, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Ansem: Skumps! Aladdin: Skumps! Ansem: A toast to this night Aladdin: The outlook is rosy Ansem: The future is bright Aladdin and Ansem: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Ansem spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Goofy hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Ansem. As he heard this, Aladdin became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Aladdin. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Ansem. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Aladdin. "Of course. To the home!" Ansem, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Goofy snuck some more wine for himself. Then the Arabian man and wise old man sang once more. Ansem: Skumps! Aladdin: : Skumps! Ansem: A toast to the home Aladdin: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Ansem noticed then that Aladdin's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Aladdin and Ansem: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Goofy began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Ansem, clapping his hands. Goofy ran up to Aladdin and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Ansem. Aladdin was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Aladdin. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Ansem. "Tomorrow? But Ansem, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Aladdin. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Ansem, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Aladdin stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Goofy began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Ansem. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Aladdin. "Getting my Ventus, aren't you?" asked Ansem. Aladdin said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see your grandchildren, don't we?" asked Ansem. Aladdin began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 4 more years. To the wedding!" said Ansem, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Ansem. After all, Kairi knows nothing about this." said Aladdin. "Well?" asked Ansem, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Aladdin. As he heard this, Ansem spat out his wine and faced Aladdin angrily. "Shock? My Ventus a shock? What's wrong with my Ventus?" demanded Ansem, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Aladdin. "Nothing, Ansem." said Aladdin, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my friend?" demanded Ansem, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Aladdin. "Well, I'm not so sure my friend likes your daughter!" said Ansem, head butting into Aladdin's stomach. Then Aladdin was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Ansem. Aladdin scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure your grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Ansem, head butting Aladdin once more. Aladdin was enraged as he straightened his turban. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Ansem was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Ansem, this means war!" said Aladdin, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Ansem started to charge at him, Aladdin grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Ansem swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Ansem knew he was using it as a sword while Aladdin was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Ansem. "Nothing, Ansem. Absolutely nothing." laughed Aladdin. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Ansem. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Aladdin. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Ansem. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Aladdin. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Goofy passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Aladdin and Ansem heard the trumpets sound, and they heard The Sultan announce, "His royal highness, Prince Ventus!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Ventus?" said Ansem, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Dumbo came flying in, carrying Ventus on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Ventus got off of Dumbo, and Ansem has just arrived outside to meet him. "Ventus! Ventus! Ventus, hold, Ventus!" yelled Ansem. Ventus heard his old friend and walked over to him. Then Ventus ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Ansem. "Well, I have met her, Ansem." said Ventus happily. "You have? Where?" said Ansem, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Ventus. Then he started to sing and dance around his friend. "Ventus, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Ventus, stop! Put me down!" said Ansem. Then Ventus stopped singing and dancing and put his friend down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Ansem. "It wasn't a dream, Ansem. I really did meet her!" said Ventus. "Princess Kairi? Good heavens, we must tell Aladdin! Why this is the most ..." said Ansem. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Kairi." said Ventus. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Ansem. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, an...Intergalactic girl I suppose." said Ventus. Then his friend seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "An Intergalactic g-g-girl? You're going to marry a...Why Ventus, you're joking!" said Ansem, as he hoped for a yes. But Ventus shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Ansem asked Dumbo. Dumbo shook his head as well. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Ansem bellowed to Ventus, as he removed his coat in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Ventus tried to calm Ansem down as he set the coat back over his friend's shoulders, saying, "Now Ansem, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Ansem began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Ventus finished. "Exactly!" said Ansem. "Goodbye, Ansem!" said Ventus, as he got back on top of Dumbo, and Dumbo was flying off. "Goodbye, Ansem! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Ventus, stop. Come back. Wait Ventus!" called Ansem, "VENTUS!" But it was too late. Ventus had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Ansem sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Aladdin?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts